In a New Light
by Huntallie
Summary: She was a small town girl who always seemed to be running away from her past until she met him. After their paths crossed, she stopped running. She faced what she had been avoiding her entire life. He showed her things in ways she couldn't have ever imagined. He opened up the world to her in a new light.


Hello there! I'm Allie and I'm starting this new story. It will be a SoMa fanfic and I'll try to update as much as possible but sometimes I get really busy with school. Like right now I should be doing my history homework, Whoops. Also I don't like using OC's so for some characters I hint at who they are but don't outright give names so if you pick up on them you should let me know in the reviews. I'll stop going off on irrelevant tangents now so I hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Okay for all you guys that are easily triggered you may want to skip over some of the_ italics. _I'm very sorry if you're going through that. If you need to talk to someone feel free to message me.

* * *

**Here's kind of a prologue to maybe better understand what is going on.**

Maka, a sixteen year old girl, had always been blamed for everything. Her mother said it was her fault her father was a cheater and an alcoholic. It was her fault their family was being torn apart, but the truth is, it had nothing to do with her. She had always been the perfect student. She kept to herself, more of an introvert you could say. One day, she stopped caring. Her grades slipped to C's and lost what little friends she had. But did it honestly matter? She was beaten at home, bullied at school. A person can only take so much. And finally, she walked out, not in the metaphorical sense though. She gathered the money she had been saving and walked out of her house, her life, her everything. She was tired of the constant mental stress, the blame, the fears. She already carried enough scars. That was that, she left. She began running. She had always wanted to see Death City. They had a school Maka had dreamed of attending since she could walk. She would find a job, an apartment, and most importantly, a new life.

* * *

Running. The sound of my feet against the asphalt pavement. The sound of my heart beating out of my chest. The early December chill, cold air and rain drops hitting my face. What perfect weather to be running away from home.

But this is what I wanted.

No, this is what I needed.

I gathered what little money I had and with that, I was gone.

I was leaving this shitty town for Death City. I would enroll in Shibusen High as a junior, bring my grades back up, find a job, but most importantly, I was leaving my parents. The people who despised me the most. No longer could they say those things I grew tired of hearing. Too many times had my face been stained with tears. The scars run deep, physically and mentally. It wasn't my fault. I am not going to let them control me anymore. I am done.

I hailed a cab as it approached me. It slowly pulled to the curb and I stepped in.

"Where to, little lady?" the driver had a deep memorable voice.

"Any motel in Death City, please." I spoke in a muted tone while trying to catch my breath from running all this way.

"Alright then."

My mind trailed off to the memories, well more so scars, that this city held. My parents' constant fights. My dad's alcoholism and unfaithfulness. My mom's suicide attempt. It was too much for one person to handle. The more I think, the more selfish I feel, like some whiney teenager unable to see the problems the rest of the world holds because I am too blinded by my own. But I know this is so much more than that.

_"Kami, what the fuck do you want from me?" Spirit, my father, yelled._

_I lied on the floor of my room in a fetal position with my hands over my ears and tears streaming down my pale face. I was alone although the thin walls were not enough to block out my parents continuous fighting._

_"God damn it, Spirit. You're a drunken cheater. You're no longer the man I married eight years ago." My mother, Kami, retorted in an equally loud tone._

_"It's all that damn child of yours' fault", still yelling__._

_"She's as much your child as she is mine."_

_"That little bitch will never be my child." He grew angrier._

_"Yes she is, Spirit! Some things you just can't change with alcohol." I could hear the sobs radiating from my mother's voice._

_And with that he came crashing through my bedroom door, grabbed me by my ankles and dragged me out. He beat me with everything in sight. Vases, belts, cords, pans, anything, but I was used to it. This was no new phenomenon. This was one of many times my father had lost his temper._

**The scars run deep, physically.**

"You know, when I was alive, I lived in Death City. It's beautiful there." the driver spoke suddenly bringing me out of my daze.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"It's not important. What's got you down, kid? And why go to Death City all on your own?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking. And I really need to get away."

"Like a vacation?"

"No, not exactly. I won't be coming back." Why was I even talking to this stranger?

"It's strange for someone to leave home alone so young. You must be sixteen, maybe seventeen at the most. You seem like a nice girl. There's got to be a reason you're going. Lost your friends? Family trouble?"

And with that, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears began falling faster than I intended. My loud, retching sobs echoed throughout the cab.

"Ah, struck a nerve, did I? I'm sorry. Well listen kid, I don't know what you've been through but I imagine it has been pretty rough. I know you'll make it through this. I can tell you're strong. I hope you chose the right path leaving home. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone special in Death City."

"Thank you." I managed to choke out through the sobs.

"Well it looks like we're here."

I paid the driver, climbed out of the cab silently and began walking away.

"Wait! I never asked your name!"

I stopped to turn around. "Albarn, Maka Albarn" I mustered as much of a smile as I could.

"Well Miss Maka Albarn. I hope everything goes your way and turns out well for you. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

My tears dried. "Thank you, sir." I began walking away once again. "For everything."

The cab sped off and I was once again alone. Here I was in Death City. The place I had dreamed of as a child. I wasn't ready to check into the motel yet but spotted a small coffee shop across the street. I stopped in and ordered a latte. I remember the times when I used to stop by the Starbuck near my school. This place was much quainter though. It had a comforting aspect to it, unlike the place back home. I would go there after school ended, sit and think. Over time I became friends with the barista. He was a little strange but I liked him. He was friendly, tall with blond hair and always seemed to have headphones in. Sometimes I questioned how he took my order but it wasn't important. The other people at school never liked me. They said I was a freak. How can you judge someone without even meeting them? I will never understand what I did to deserve the things they said to me.  
_  
__"What's with that Maka girl?"_

_"I heard she's pregnant."_

_"She's such a whore."_

_"I heard she's slept with eight guys."_

_"She's getting fat. She's probably is pregnant."_

_"Who would like her anyways?"_

_"She's such a loser, always wrapped up in those books."_

_"Does she even have friends?"_

_"Probably not."_

_"I bet her parents don't even love her."_

_"Why don't you do everyone a favor and kill yourself."_  
**  
****The scars run deep, mentally.**

The sky became crepuscular as night fell. What time was it anyway? I looked up to the clock on the wall. 9:44 p.m. I finished my coffee and left. I crossed the street and entered the motel. I rented the most affordable room there was and climbed the stair well to my room. Room 4E, the door read.

This is where my story begins.

* * *

Okay, so there you have it. First chapter of In a New Light. Please Let me know what you think and if I should continue this story by writing a reviews. Follow, favorite and all that jazz if it was worthy. I shall see you guys next time.

Thanks, Allie


End file.
